A Life You never Thought You Would Get
by DkzDiva
Summary: Gabriella gets pregnant and Troy doesn't want to have anything to do with her, so he moves away. Gabriella's parents help her with everything. But then they die in a car accident and she is all alone with her daughter. T
1. Cinderella

**Chapter 1**

_Troy and Gabriella got together as freshmen's. And they loved each other with all their heart, but Gabriella got pregnant when she was only 15 and Troy walked away, he didn't want to have anything to do with her or the baby. When Gabriella was 16 she gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl! Her parents died at the start of her senior year of High School and now she has been a senior for about half a year. Her daughter Joy is 2 and Gabriella is 18._

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella was sitting on her couch watching TV in a apartment she bought after her parents death, there was 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. She was watching Titanic and it was the scene where Rose finds out that Jack is dead.

_Gabriella's POV_

I was crying. I always cried when I saw that scene, it was so sad. I had put Joy to bed about an hour ago. The scene reminded me of Troy and it made me cry even harder.

_Gabriella walked over to Troy's locker at school, and waited for him 'cause she really needed to tell him something. Troy was walking over to his locker and when he saw Gabriella he gave her a big smile. "Hey babe" he kissed her and looked at her with his gorgeous ice-blue eyes._

"_Troy I need to tell you something" Gabriella said with a worried look._

_Troy's face turned from very happy to very worried. "Ella what's wrong?"_

"_Troy I'm pregnant"_

"_WHAT? YOU WHORE. IT'S PROBABLY NOT EVEN MY!"_

_Everybody began to look at them!_

_Gabriella had tears running down her face. "How can you say that? Of course it's yours!"_

"_HOW THE HELL CAN I KNOW THAT FOR SURE? MAYBE YOU HAVE JUST CHEATED ON ME!"_

_Gabriella cried harder. "Troy you know I would never do that to you. I love you"_

"_YEAH I'M SURE YOU DO, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO STAY FAITHFUL. I DON'T WANT EVER TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Troy walked away leaving a heartbroken Gabriella crying like a little baby._

_Everybody watched as Troy left and Gabriella sat on the floor crying._

I haven't seen Troy since that day; he left L.A. and moved to another state. I don't know where and I wasn't sure I was ever going to find out. But one thing I knew for sure I was never going to love another guy as I loved Troy. I still loved him, but I wasn't sure I was ever going to see him again.

I heard footsteps behind me and when I turned around I saw my little girl walking towards me.

"Princess shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I can't sleep" my little daughter at 2 said to me. She looked just like Troy she had his eyes, nose and the hair must had come from him too, 'cause there wasn't any in my family who had that light hair. The only thing that she had got from me was her lips. And I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. "Watch wrong baby? Why can't you sleep?"

"Mommy no story read to me"

"Oh honey I'm so sorry about that. Which book do you want me to read?"

Joy ran into her room and ran back to me with her teddy and the book in hands. "This"

I took the book and she crawled up on the couch and sat on my lap. It was Cinderella. I started reading.

"Once upon a time there was a…." When I was done Joy hadn't fallen to sleep.

"Mommy Cinderella's daddy loved her, until he die, why daddy don't love me?"

Tears was coming up in my eyes, she was so sweet I couldn't believe she was asking me this. She felt like it was her fault that her daddy left; I could see it in her eyes.

"Honey I'm sure your daddy loves you"

"Then why he not here? He not like me, he thinks I'm a bad girl" she had tears in her eyes.

"Honey don't ever think it's your fault your daddy isn't here. It's not, he left because he had too, but maybe he'll come back someday" I said that to her, to make her feel better, but mostly it was what I was hoping myself. "Sweetie remember that mommy loves you, no matter what, and I'm always going to be here for you" she nodded and hugged me. "Me loves mommy too" I hugged her tighter and both of us fell to sleep in each other's arms on the couch.

_The next morning_

I work up because I had a 2 year old, jumping on me. "Sweetie can you please stop jumping on my stomach!" "But mommy it's Christmas eve today, that means me get presents" she was so hyper. "I know sweetie, but my stomach is beginning to hurt" I told her.

"Sorry mommy" she said with a giggle and kissed my cheek and ran to the kitchen. "Mommy breakfast" she yelled from the kitchen. "Sweetie calm down I'm coming" I walked to the kitchen and she was already sitting at the table waiting for me to start making breakfast. "So what do you want me to make for you angel?" "Waffles" she said and smiled, she had Troy's smile. God I missed to see that smile on him.

I made breakfast for her. And she ate it faster than she used to. "Somebody's really hungry" "Yup" she told me.

_That night nobody's POV_

"Sweetie it's time for bed"

"But I want to see when Santa is coming"

"Honey you have to sleep when Santa comes or he'll just leave without getting you anything"

Joy jumped to bed, just when she heard she might not get any presents.

"Night sweetie" "Night mommy" Gabriella gave Joy a kiss and walked to bed herself, even though it was only 9:00pm, but before she did she put the presents under the Christmas tree.

_The next morning_

The next morning Joy woke up and ran in to Gabriella's room. "Mommy, mommy presents" Gabriella woke up. "That's right hun presents for Joy" Joy jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Gabriella walked over to Joy and took her hand and both of them walked in to the living room and over to the Christmas tree. "Mommy Santa has been here" "Yes sweetie" Gabriella said knowing that it wasn't Santa. "This is for you princess, merry Christmas" Gabriella gave Joy a present and she opened right away. It was a Build a Bear. "Oh" was all she could say. "Do you like it?" Joy nodded. Gabriella gave Joy another present. Joy opened it. It was a dress for her new teddy. Joy kissed Gabriella. "say thanks to santa from me" Gabriella smiled. "Thanks sweetie" Gabriella gave Joy the last present that was under the tree and Joy opened it and when she saw it, she was kinda shocked. "Ohh" it was a bracelet who said "My Princess" Gabriella had giving her it, because she knew that Joy wouldn't drop it and that she would watch it like a mother watch their children. "Mommy please read it for me" Joy pointed to the bracelet. It says "My Princess" Joy hugged Gabriella and gave her a kiss. "Thanks mommy you are the best mommy ever" "Thanks sweetie I love you" "I love you too mommy" "Wait here" Joy said and ran to her room Gabriella just looked at her confused.

2 minutes after Joy came back and she gave Gabriella a drawing. "For mommy" Gabriella took it and looked at it. It was of a little girl and a girl who was taller and then there was a heart. "You" Joy said and pointed to the tallest. "Me" she said and pointed to the little girl. "And heart because Joy love mommy" "Thank you hunni. It's the best gift I've ever got" Gabriella said and gave her a hug. Gabriella didn't want to get any presents, she was just happy to see the look on Joy's face when she opened the gifts, but she wished her parents were there with her, and especially Troy.


	2. Moving away

**A Life You Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 2**

_2 days later_

"C'mon sweetie we are going to visit grandma and grandpa"

"In heaven?"

"No at the cemetery"

"Oh"

Gabriella and Joy walked to Gabriella's car and drove to the cemetery. They got out of the car and walked over to their graves holding each others hands.

"Hey mom, dad I really miss you, you should see Joy she gets older and older and she also misses you"

"Joy love grandpa and grandma. Do you think they heard me mommy?"

"I know they did sweetie and they already know you love them. You know it has just been Christmas it was only the 2 of us, and we really missed you to celebrate it with us"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. "C'mon sweetie let's go" "Okay mommy" Joy didn't understand why her mom was sad and she also didn't understand what had happened to her grandparents.

They drove home and Joy started playing with her build a bear and Gabriella turned on the TV and watch the news.

News reporter: "There have just been a car accident in the north of California there was a mom and her girl in one of the cars and both of them died immediately. Gabriella turned off the TV and walked over to Joy giving her a big hug and cried really bad. "Mommy crying?" "Sweetie don't ever leave me" Gabriella cried harder and then she thought back at the day, about half a year ago when she found out that her parents were killed.

_Gabriella and Joy were home alone, because her parents were going out for dinner. It was getting late Joy was sleeping in her bed and Gabriella was watching TV. She was beginning to worry, her parents promised they would be home later than 10:00pm and it was now 11:00pm she decided to give them half an hour, and then she would start calling them. Maybe they just forgot the time and were having a great time, so she wouldn't call them yet. She turned on the news. And what she heard shocked her._

_News reporter: "There have been a car accident in the middle of L.A. to people got killed a man and a woman. We have checked their id's and their names are Christopher and Dina Montez"_

"_NO" Gabriella screamed and cried really bad, this couldn't be true, why was it happening to her? Gabriella hadn't seen her parents alive since that day._

Gabriella hugged Joy tighter and cried harder. "Honey you may never leave me" Joy didn't understand anything of what was going on, so she just kissed her mom on the cheek. "Joy will be with mommy forever" Gabriella just hugged Joy tighter.

_4____days later_

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore, watching the city where she had grown up with her parents. And fell in love for the first time with Troy. Troy left her over 2 years ago almost 3 and she didn't have her parents anymore and everyday just reminded her more and more of the 3 of them. She couldn't take it so her and Joy moved away to Albuquerque. They wanted to start all over or Gabriella wanted, Joy didn't care where they lived and she never got reminded of Troy 'cause she had never seen him. Gabriella was going to start at East High a new school, where no people knew she had a child and she had gone pregnant at such a young age. From the day Troy left Gabriella she hadn't any friends back at her old school, they didn't want to have anything to do with her because she was pregnant, and they thought what Troy said, about her having cheated on him was true, and everybody hated her for that, and even more because they lost their basketball captain that day Gabriella told Troy she was pregnant.

Gabriella and Joy now lived in Albuquerque and she was packing the last of their stuff out of the boxes. A picture fell out of the box but Gabriella didn't notice she just took all the other stuff out of the box. Joy on the other hand had seen the picture fall; she walked over to it and picked it up. She looked at it and she was pretty amazed that the person had the same eyes as her. "Mommy who this?" Gabriella took the picture out of her hands and looked at it. "He has the same eyes as Joy" Gabriella didn't know what to say. "Oh sweetie hum.." "Daddy?" Joy asked hopefully. Gabriella nodded. "Where's he?" "Sweetie I don't know, I wish I did but I don't, I'm sorry" Gabriella started crying. "Mommy don't cry" Joy said and gave Gabriella a hug. Gabriella loved the way Joy was concerned about her, actually she loved everything about her daughter. Gabriella thought back of the day she gave birth to Joy.

_Gabriella's water broke at 5pm the 4th__of November._

"_MAMI" Gabriella's mom came running in to Gabriella's room. "What's wrong honey?"_

"_What does it look like" she pointed to the wet spot under her. "My water just broke and.. ouch it hurts"_

"_C'mon we'll get you to the hospital. CHRIS get the car ready Gabi's water just broke"_

_About 20 minutes later Gabriella was lying at the hospital on one of their beds._

"_Ouch. It hurts mami" "I know sweetie, but you will get through it"_

_5 hours later_

"_Arch somebody please make the baby come out, I can't take it" "I'm sorry Gabriella but you haven't opened enough yet, we can't get her out before you are 3,94 inches open._

_3 hours later, 1am the 5th____of November_

_Gabriella was squeezing her mom's hand. "Can somebody get that baby out of me now!"_

"_Gabriella you are lucky you are 3,94 inches open now. Are you ready to push when I say push?"_

_Gabriella nodded. "Okay when you feel pain you start pushing and then I count to 10 and you start pushing again" Gabriella nodded, felt pain and started to push. "It's good Gabriella you can do it. Push" "Arch" Gabriella screamed. "It's good. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 okay now push" Gabriella pushed as hard as she could still holding her mom's hand. "I can see the head now, c'mon push again" Gabriella pushed again. "It's good I can see the shoulders now, okay one last push and the baby will be out" Gabriella pushed all she could. And she heard a baby cry. "It's a girl" the doctor said and placed the girl in some towels and handed her to Gabriella. Gabriella started crying. "I'm a mom" she said and smiled to her mom. "Mom say hello to your granddaughter"_

It had been over two years Gabriella gave birth to Joy and she wished Troy had been there by her side, while she was giving birth. Gabriella looked at the picture of Troy again and cried harder.


	3. Sadness

**A Life You Never Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 3**

_The first day of school Gabriella' POV_

I was walking down the hall of East High, High School and it was like nobody noticed me; I didn't see one single person look at me. It was kinda nice 'cause I hated when people stared at me. My cousin who also lives in Albuquerque was taking care of Joy. She agreed to take care of her everyday 'cause most of her work was stuff she could work with at home and the stuff she had to go to her job for, she could do when I was finished at school.

I had got a paper from the principal he said I had to get my teachers to sign it and then bring it back to him. My first class was English. I handed the paper to the teacher. And then the bell rang. Everybody came and sat down at a desk and I sat down in the back of the class. "Since we have a new student I'm going to introduce myself I'm Mrs. Roe and everybody in the back of the class we have Gabriella Montez. Montez could you please tell us something about yourself" I stood up. "Well I'm 18 years old, I just moved here from L.A" I wasn't going to tell them I was a mother. And I have my own apartment" I sat down again. And noticed that only one boy looked back at me, it was Troy.

_Troy's POV_

When the teacher said the name Montez I looked back in the classroom and found Gabriella. What was she doing here? Why was she living alone? Well if I had to be honest I didn't care.

The bell rang and I walked out and waited for Gabriella to come out.

_Gabriella's POV_

When I saw Troy I was actually happy and that he was waiting for me made me even happier. He walked over to me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING?"

"No I just moved here"

"WELL STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" he left and tears were rolling down my face. I saw him walk over to a girl and they kissed. I guess that was his girlfriend, she had brown hair and brown eyes (Amanda Crew). Well at least he still had the same taste in girls, or almost. I saw them walk down the hall and they were holding hands. I cried badly, and the only thing I could think about all day was Troy.

_At about 5pm still Gabriella's POV_

Why was I so sad? He left me and said I was a whore. Why was I still in love with Troy? Why?

I cried harder. Troy can't you see I still love you?

"Mommy sad?"

"No sweetie I'm fine"

"Mommy crying, mommy not fine"

I took her up on my lap and hugged her. "Princess, mommy is just dealing with some stuff right now. You don't have to worry about me"

"But mommy cry" she said with a sad look. "Mommy don't cry, mommy happy"

"Baby don't worry I'm fine" I started tickling her and her sad face turned into a big smile. "Mommy stop" she said laughing.

"Okay sweetie" This reminded me of Troy.

"_Troy stop it" she said laughing._

"_No not until you take it back"_

"_I won't"_

"_Then I'm not going to stop"_

"_Troy please" she said still laughing_

"_Then take it back" he said smiling._

"_Okay fine Troy Bolton IS the hottest guy in the entire world"_

"_Thanks" he said smiling and still tickling her._

"_Hey you said you'd stop"_

_He stopped. "Oh I'm sorry the only thing I could think about was your beautifuleyes" he said with a grin._

"_Yeah right" he pulled her down the bed and kissed her passionately._

Now tears where coming back in to my eyes. "Mommy sad again" "No sweetie I'm fine" I said and faked a smile. "Mommy don't be sad, I'm here" she said and jumped down and in to her room.

She was so sweet my little girl. She was always so concerned about me. But then again we only had each other so we had to worry about one another. I walked in to her room and she was crying. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" "I miss grandpa and grandma" she told me while holding a picture of them. "I do too sweetie" I said and hugged her; tears were rolling down my cheeks. "C'mon baby, help me with dinner" I said holding out my hand and she took it and followed me to the kitchen.


	4. You have to get to now each other

**A Life You Never Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 4**

_Days later at school_

Gabriella was walking through the halls when she bumped in to someone and droped all her books.

"I'm so sorry" the guy said and took her books from the floor.

"It's okay" Gabriella said looking down. Then both of them looked up and saw in to each other's eyes. Brown met blue and blue met brown.

"Oh not you" he said annoyed.

"What? What's wrong with me?" she asked offended.

"Here" Troy gave her the books. "Everything is wrong with you. You ruined my life"

"WHAT? I ruined your life. What about you, you left me just because I was pregnant, you are a coward"

"You got pregnant. I didn't want any baby, so I left"

"Well you know there are two for sex, not only ONE. It's just as much your responsibility as it is my"

"I don't want to talk about this" he walked away.

"See now you are running away again, you're a coward" she yelled, but nobody noticed it.

He turned around and looked at her. "Watch it Montez" he said and walked over to his girlfriend. Her name was Serena and Gabriella knew that because she had Biology, Spanish and Math with her.

"Bastard" Gabriella said out loud, but she was the only one who heard it.

_Gabriella's POV_

Why was he blaming me, it wasn't only my fault. It was just as much his fault at it was my. I walked to math and walked over to a desk back in the class. And of course Troy was there making out with Serena in the corner of the class. When he saw me he pulled back.

"Are you following me Montez?" he asked and I could here he was mad.

"No Bolton I just have math here, just like you and Everybody Else, I have it here everyday" he was making me mad. He never used to get me mad, and it was the first time, he had talked to me like that.

"Whatever" he said and continued making out with Serena! Our teacher Mr. McKenzie walked in and when he saw Troy and Serena he yelled at them.

"Bolton, Meester, back to your seats" They kissed one last time and walked to their seats actually it was kinda gross to watch them making out, but I didn't care Troy wasn't my anymore. But I still couldn't stop remembering when it was me and Troy making out in the class room back in L.A.

_Troy and Gabriella was sitting in the back of their English class making out._

"_I…Love…You" Gabriella said to Troy between kisses._

"_I…Love…You…Too" Troy said and kissed her passionately._

_Their English teacher Mrs. Lively walked in. "Bolton, Montez go back to your seats" They didn't move anything nor their heads, they were still making out. "Bolton, Montez to your seats" They just continued making out. "Bolton, Montez NOW or you'll get detention" They didn't care so they continued. "Fine Bolton and Montez you'll have detention for the rest of the week" Troy pulled back and looked at Gabriella. "You are so worth it" Gabriella giggled and gave him a big kiss. "You too Bolton"_

Well I guess Troy listened more to his teachers now. 'Cause he would never stop making out with me back in L.A, not even how much the teacher yelled at us. Well I guess things change and people change. I saw Troy pass a note to Serena and luckily for me I was sitting next to Serena on the other side on could read everything, that the note said.

_Hey Sexy_

_I can't wait to class is over, so we can continue what we were doing. And btw you looked so sexy in those jeans. I love you. Troy_

I think I was going to threw up. I saw her write back to him.

_Hey Hottie_

_Can't wait either. I just want to kiss you all the time. Love you too. Serena_

Eww it was really making me sick. 'I just want to kiss you all the time´ yeah right. I was relieved when the bell rang. But then again I had English with Troy but Serena luckily wouldn't be there.

_English class still Gabriella's POV_

"Well all of you will be leaving the school at the end of the school year, well hopefully" Mrs. Roe said. "But how much do you really know each other? Huh? Well everybody will now find out more about each other" "Okay good. Chad describe Taylor in one word" Mrs. Roe said. "Sexy" he said with a smile and everybody laughed. "Good Amanda describe Sharpay in one word" "Popular" Amanda said, she wasn't popular at all. "Okay Gabriella describe Troy in one word" I looked him. "Jock" I said looking at him and then I looked back at the teacher. Well I knew that was true 'cause he loved basketball. "Okay good now. Taylor what is Jenny's last name?" Taylor looked at Jenny. "I'm sorry I don't know" Taylor said quite embarrassed. "Well Jenny what is Taylor's last name?" "Mckessie" Jenny said in an instant. "Taylor I guess you have to learn more about Jenny her last name is Smith" "Chad what is Troy's middle name?" "Alexander" "Well Troy what is…" Troy interrupted her before she could say anything. "David" "Well I was going to ask you what Gabriella's last name is" he blushed and everybody laughed. "So do you know what her last name is?" Troy looked at me and I knew he knew what my last name was. "No I'm sorry I don't know" What? Of course he knew. I guess he just wouldn't say it in front of the class. "Well then you should have listened more to what I said when I introduced you to Gabriella in the beginning of the week"

"Now everybody at this side write your name and put it down in Corbin's hat" She was pointing to the right side I was sitting to the left and she took Corbin's hat off of him and the students put their names in it. Everybody in the left side should now take a name. Please not be Troy, I said and took a name out of the hat. Now everybody had gotten a name. "Sharpay who did you get?" "Amanda" "Yeah me" Amanda said and faked a smile. "Chad who did you get?" "Ryan" and both of them was relieved that they didn't have to be whit one of the geeks. "Taylor?" "Jenny" "Kelsi?" "Jason" she continued until she came to me. I was the last person left, I hadn't read the name yet , but then I realized that nobody had said his name. "Gabriella?" she asked me. "Troy" why was I going to be with him? Why?

"Now every pair take one of those cameras" she pointed to a box with cameras in it. "And you also take a list with the things you have to do, and you have to come back in an hour. Then everybody will know a lot more about their partner" Every pair walked over and took a list and a camera, and Troy of course just walked out letting me get the stuff. This was going to be a really long period.


	5. Getting to know each other again

**A Life You Never Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 5**

_Still Gabriella's POV_

I followed Troy; I had no idea where we were going. But I just continued following. We walked up some stairs and now I really didn't know where we were going. We stopped and I looked around we were at a little roof garden. It was kinda nice up here and I thought it would be a good place to spend this hour.

"Hey Gabriella I'm sorry I said I didn't know what your last name is"

"Yeah I'm sure you are" I said sarcastically.

"Why are you acting like a bitch?"

"Because you are a jerk"

"I can't believe you"

"WHAT? You don't want to talk to me, and now I'm the one there is something wrong with?"

"You have already destroyed my life and now you come back to do it again!"

"No I don't, you don't know anything I've been through, and you don't even care. Can we please just do what the list says?"

"Sure whatever"

_Troy's POV_

Why was this happening? Why was I with her? I hat…her. Why did I stop when I was about to say hated? Didn't I hate her? Well right know I just wanted to get this class over.

"So what is number one on the list?"

"Tell each other 5 facts about yourself"

"Okay I'll start. I don't have any siblings, I have blue eyes, I have a mom and a dad, I love basketball, and my girlfriend is Serena the head cheerleader"

"C'mon all those things I already knew about you"

"Well now you can tell me 5 things about yourself that I Don't Know"

"Okay then" I think she was kinda irritated on me.

"My parents died half a year ago" I was shocked, her parents had always been so nice to me and now they were dead, unbelievable.

"When YOU left me I was heartbroken and didn't know how to move on"

I was frozen. I just sat there not knowing what to say.

"I gave birth to a little girl 2 years ago" OMG she kept the baby, my baby. I knew she hadn't cheated on me, she would never do that, it just felt better, when it didn't feel like it was my child.

"I live alone with my daughter because of my parents death"

"And I moved to Albuquerque, because I couldn't take it anymore. To see the streets I grew up at, with my parents, the house I lived in with my parents and the school I went to With You"

"Gabriella I'm really sorry about your parents and everything"

"Yeah I'm sure you are can we please just go to number 2?" I could see she had tears in her eyes.

"Sure"

"Tell one another a quote from your favorite movie or show and tell which movie or show it's from and why it's your favorite quote. I'll start"

"This quote is from One Tree Hill. _My Mom used to sing to me, I don't think I've ever told anyone that before, it was like our little secret. But every night she'd come in and she'd tuck me in and she'd sing something, like lullaby's or album rock stuff. And after she was gone I remember lying in bed for the first time and just feeling silence, you know. Then realizing for the rest of my life that it was gone, all her songs were gone, her voice and the way it used to soothe me, just all of it. So I guess I tried to find new songs to fill that quiet, but none of them ever really have. Now she's gone and Mia's gone... and Luke is gone. There's just silence... There's just silence._I have chosen this quote because it's just the way I feel my mom used to sing for me and now my mom is gone, my dad's gone and… you are gone"

"But Gabby I'm right here" Did I just call her Gabby? Well it didn't seem like she noticed.

"Yeah but not like you used too, you used to love me and wipe away my tears when I was sad, to hug me, to kiss me and show me that you loved me" I wanted to say that I still loved her, but there wasn't coming any words out of my mouth. And did I really love her? I was with Serena now, I couldn't love Gabriella, I just couldn't. I could see she was hurt, but I didn't want to say anything, 'cause maybe it would just hurt her even more.

"Okay my favorite quote is from…actually I don't have any, I haven't watched a movie for almost 3 years" she was shocked, she knew why I hadn't watched a movie for such a long time, it's because we used to watch movies all the time, but when I left I just couldn't watch a movie, it reminded me too much of Gabriella.

"What's number 3?" he asked.

"Tell each other about a dream you once have dreamed. You start"

"Okay well once I had this dream, it was just after you know" she nodded. "Well I was walking through the streets and I keep hearing a baby cry, I'm following the sound of the baby, but I never find the baby and I'm hit by a car in the end and I die immediately"

"Wow. Well my dream is about 2 and a half years ago, when I was pregnant. I'm lying in a bed at the hospital and I'm about to give birth, but the baby won't come out even though I'm 3,94 inches open, I try to push it out, but it won't and the baby dies before the doctors can do anything and so do I"

"Well I'm glad it isn't true any of it, but it's kinda weird that both of us die in our dreams"

"Yeah it is"

_The bell rang_

"We didn't get to the last 2 things"

"Well it doesn't matter, does it?"

"No I guess not" she walked down. Even though I actually began to like spending time with Gabby, just like the old days. Why was I calling her Gabby again? I walked downstairs as well to find Serena.


	6. Let go of me

**A Life You Never Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 6**

_Still Troy's point of view_

I walked trough the halls looking for Serena. Finally I found her.

"Hey handsome, how was English?"

"Fine I guess" I said looking down.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied, I just kept thinking of Gabriella and her child, my child.

"Well you don't look that well"

"Serena I'm fine, trust me I am" I kissed her.

"Well you still don't look that good"

"I'm fine"

"Are you coming with me to the cafeteria?"

"Just give me some few minutes and I'll meet you there"

"Okay" she gave me a kiss and left to the cafeteria.

_Gabriella's POV_

I decided to eat lunch at my cousins, 'cause then I would spend some time with Joy and my cousin. And nobody would miss me if I left, 'cause there wasn't anyone except Troy and some teachers who had talked to me while I had been here.

I was walking at the direction of the door, when I heard a voice.

"Where are you going?" it was Troy.

"None of your business"

"Are you going home or something, 'cause it's lunch break and the cafeteria is in the other way"

"Which part of none of your business, don't you understand?" I asked getting irritated.

"The part with none" he said with a smile.

I was about to let out a laugh but stopped myself. "Well why aren't you in the cafeteria?"

"Oh I had to get some stuff from my locker" I could see he was lying.

"Oh c'mon Bolton I can see you're lying" probably he had forgot how good I was to see if he lied to me.

"Oh yeah I forgot you can read me like an open book, it's hard to remember when you are the only one who can"

I was smiling inside. I really loved him, but I guess he didn't love me anymore, actually I was wondering if he ever had.

"Well if you tell me why you aren't in the cafeteria then I'll tell you where I'm going"

"Okay well, Serena kept telling me that I didn't look that well, and I didn't wanted to here more about it, and then she asked if I was coming with her to the cafeteria and I said I would meet her there in a few minutes, but I know if I go there she will keep telling me about how sick I look"

"Well she's right you don't look that you"

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it from you too. So where are you going?"

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest"

"Montez don't change the subject"

"Okay, fine I'm just going over to my cousin"

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with her and Joy" please don't ask who Joy is, please.

"Who's Joy?" Damn it.

"My… daughter"

"Oh" was all he could say and he was really shocked.

"Bye" I continued walking.

"Bye"

I was walking, when I heard footsteps behind me, and I knew the person was following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked I was sure it was Troy.

"Because you look so damn hot, you are the sexiest girl on the whole school" it wasn't Troy, it was the first person who had talked to me while I had been here.

I turned around and gave him a fake smile. "Thanks, but could you please stop following me, it's kinda creepy"

"You are Gabriella right, it's such a beautiful name" god he was dumb, he just ignored what I just said.

I gave him another fake smile. "Sorry I really have to go"

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business, and btw you don't know me"

"Well I want to get to know you"

"That's not gonna happen"

"Why not? You just talked to Bolton"

"So you are spying on me?"

"No of course not. Maybe I could keep you company to the place you won't tell me where is"

"No I don't think so. Sorry I have to go" I turned around and continued walking, when I felt a hand grab around my wrist.

"Let go of me""No I won't"

"Please I really have to go"

"C'mon Gabriella you know you want to be with me"

"No I don't, please let go"

"Never" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh is little Miss perfect crying?" he said and laughed.

"Please let go of me" I said, now crying.

He pushed me down another hall where there weren't any people.

"Where are you taking me?" I said crying.

"A place so we can be alone"

"Nooo, just let go of me"

"No" he said with a laugh.

"YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID, LET GO OF HER" I recognized that voice, it was Troy.

"Bolton, go away we are just having fun"

_Troy's POV_

Gabriella turned around, tears where running down her cheeks.

"Scott let go" he didn't move and I ran over to them and pushed Scott away from Gabriella.

"Don't you ever touch her again" I punched him. "That was for Gabriella. And this is for me" I said and punched him again.

"So Bolton have got a new girlfriend, how sweet" I punched him again to shut him. I walked over to Gabriella and hugged her. She just cried into my chest. God I had missed her in my arms.

"Gabby it's going to be okay. Don't cry" she looked at me still crying. "Gabby?"

"Oh sorry, don't you want me to call you Gabby anymore?"

"No it's fine" she said and smiled a little bit.

"Hey, what, anymore? Do you 2 know each other?" it was Scott he was laying on the floor and his nose was bleeding badly.

I looked at him. "Scott I said shut up" I let go of Gabriella and took my arm around her and we walked away from Scott.

"How did you find me?"

"Well I saw Scott was walking over to you and I didn't think he was walking after you. So I decided to go to the cafeteria, but I looked around to see if it was trough that he wasn't following you and then I saw him taking your wrist and letting you trough another hall. And then I knew something was wrong, 'cause you said you were going to your cousins. And I hadn't seen you talking to Scott before, and I know you wouldn't just go with someone you didn't know, so I knew something was wrong and followed you. And that was when I heard you cry and telling him to let go"

She smiled at me. "Well I'm glad you found me, 'cause if you didn't who knows what would have happened?"


	7. Everything is your fault

**A Life You Never Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 7**

_Still Troy's POV_

I walked to the cafeteria. I don't know if Gabriella was going home to her cousin, but I don't think she was after what just happened. I walked trough the doors to the cafeteria and I was met by a mad Serena.

"Why are you first coming now?

"I'm sorry, but I forgot the time"

"What the hell have you been doing?" she seemed really mad.

"My mom called" I lied.

"And talked about what? The American history, how could it take that long?"

"I'm sorry babe; she just kept telling that I forgot to wash the laundry and how important it was that I remembered it.. You know mothers" please don't ask more questions, please.

"Yeah I know what you mean hottie" she said while giggling.

"So are you ready to go to math?"

"Yes" I took her hand and we walked to math. We walked in to the class room and were met by a voice.

"Hey Serena!"

"What do you want Scott?" I saw that Gabriella was sitting at a desk in the back of the room.

"I think your boyfriend is cheating on you"

"Excuse me?" I was confused what the hell was Scott talking about?

"Yeah your boyfriend, I think he's cheating on you with Gabriella"

"Who is Gabriella?" she was confused.

"Her" he pointed to Gabriella who was sitting in the back of the class and everybody turned around and looked at her.

"Are you?" she turned around and looked at me.

"No of course not"

"Yes he is"

"Scott I'm not"

"Then why were you calling her Gabby it seems like you have known her for a long time. And it seems like you have been dating her, the way you defended her"

"What?" Serena seemed mad. "Have you been dating her Troy?"

I looked down. I didn't know what to say. "TROY HAVE YOU?" she was really mad.

I looked at Gabby; she just looked down as well as me.

"TROY ANSWER THE QUESTION"

"Yes I have been dating her, but that was before I knew you"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" everybody was looking at us, except for Gabriella who still looked down.

"Well I don't know, but you know I love you right?"

"Yeah I love you too" she kissed me.

_Gabriella's POV_

No. He didn't just say that. Troy you don't love her. You don't. Troy you can't love her, you can't.

"So Troy did you ever love Gabriella or what her name was?" I could hear it was Serena who asked.

"Well I don't know…. I guess not" WHAT? Did he just say he never loved me, I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I looked up. Troy looked at me, but he turned his face to Serena again, when he saw I looked at him. Troy you always told me you loved me. Was he lying right now to Serena, or had he been lying to me so many times when we were dating? I hate him, I hate him, I ha, I love him, I ha.. love him. Why do I still love him, it would have been much easier if I had just moved on. I have to, I can't do this anymore, it isn't fair to me, Troy or to Joy. But I can't move on I love him too much.

_Later that day still Gabriella's POV_

"Hey Gabby can I talk to you?" I heard Troy running behind me.

"What do you want Bolton?"

"Gabby please stop and listen!"

I stopped and turned around looking right into his eyes. "Stop calling me Gabby"

"I'm sorry Gabb.. Gabriella. I really am"

"About what?"

"The things I said today in math"

"What about it?"

"You know it aren't true"

"Then why did you say in front of our whole class that you never loved me?"

"I don't know?" he looked down.

"I think you do. You don't want people to see that you once loved someone like me, it sounds much better to say I was just a person you dated"

"At least you know the truth"

"DO I? 'Cause I don't know anything, you said to our whole class that you didn't love me, and if it's like that, it's fine. I just don't want you to come to me and say you are sorry every time you are lying to them"

"Gabriella you know I have always loved you"

"If you've always loved me then why did you leave me just because I was pregnant? And you even told me I was a whore. Do you think it's funny every time my daughter asks "mommy where is daddy? Does he love me? do you think it's' funny to look in to her eyes that btw she has gotten from you, and tell her. Sweetie I don't know, but I'm sure he loves you very much every time I look at her it reminds me of you, she have your eyes, your smile, your charm and she is just as concerned about people as you used to be. And the worst thing about this is that it's Joy who suffers most, just because of you. All she wants is a daddy, but you took that away from her, the day you left me"

I ran away without giving Troy any chance to say anything. I cried. Couldn't he see what he had done?

_Troy's POV_

I didn't know what to say I just looked at her running away. I didn't realize until now that, Gabriella's daughter, my daughter was the person who was suffering most in all this. It was my fault Joy didn't had a father, it was my fault Gabriella was heartbroken, it was my fault I was heartbroken. Everything was my fault and actually everybody was just more miserable, even me because of it. And did she really have my eyes, my smile, my charm. So Gabriella actually remembered a lot about me, but what did she mean about I used to be concerned? I was still just as concerned, at least about her I was.


	8. You're a jerk

**A****Life You Never Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 8**

_The next at school Gabriella's POV_

I walked through the halls of East High. For the first time people were looking at me. It was probably because they heard what Troy said yesterday. Why? Why did he have to say that in front of our whole class? I walked pass Troy and of course he tried to ignore me, but I caught him looking at me once. For the whole day he ignored me. And when people said something like "Gabriella was probably just a one-night-stand Troy laughed along with them".

_Nobody's point of view_

Gabriella was on her way to her car, when she heard footsteps right behind her.

"Gabriella wait"

"Bolton I'm getting tired of this, just stop it"

"Gabriella please stop" she stopped and turned around looking right in to Troy's eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry about what happened today, that I laughed and ignored you"

"Troy why? Why are you doing this?" she began to cry. "Are you ashamed of me? Did I do something bad to you? Why are you treating me like that? Why Troy? Why? I have never treated you bad, have I? And you are like this to me because? I don't understand it Troy I thought you loved me?" she cried harder. "I thought what we had was special, and that you would never hurt me. But I guess I was wrong. You have never loved me, have you? And we never had anything special all you wanted was to find the right time to hurt me"

It began to rain, and it started raining pretty bad.

"If you aren't gonna say anything, I'm going to my car 'cause I don't want to get sick"

"Gabriella I've always loved you, you know that"

"Then why did you leave when I needed you the most? Do you think it was fun for Joy never to have a father? Do you think it was fun to me, when my parents died and all I had left was a one year old who kept asking me why her dad left and if it was because she had been mean to people? Almost every day she asked me "mommy where's daddy? Have I been mean to people since I don't have any? Why does everybody else have a daddy? DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUN? 'Cause I'll tell you IT'S NOT" she cried harder.

"Gabriella I'm really sorry, I never meant to hurt you"

"But you know what, you did. And maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror and see if you can deal with the fact that YOUR daughter is never going to have a dad"

Gabriella ran to her car and drove home really fast, while Troy just stood in the rain, getting wetter. And even though nobody could see it, tears were running down his cheeks.

_Troy's POV_

Why didn't I say something? I love her I really do. And if I have to be honest I have never loved any other girl than Gabriella, not even Serena even though I tell her that I do, I don't. I picked up my phone from my pocket, and dialed Serena's number. It was ringing. C'mon Serena pick up the phone. I heard a voice.

"Hey babe what's up?" she sounded really happy.

"Hey Serena can we please meet?" I had still tears running down my cheeks.

"Troy is something wrong? You sound sad""No I just really need to talk to you"

"Okay you can come to my house now, I have an hour before I'll meet with Ashley and Rachel at the mall"

"Okay I'll be at yours in a few minutes"

"Okay see you" she hung up.

I walked to my car and drove home to Serena even though I was really wet, and probably should have been by my own house for some dry clothes, before I went over to her. I didn't want to do that I just wanted to get this over with, as soon as possible. About 10 minutes later I was standing at Serena's door step and knocked on the door. I was met by a really happy Serena, but when she saw me her face turned concerned.

"Troy why are you so wet?"

"It's just because of the rain"

"But why didn't you change before you got here?"

"I just didn't have to time for it, 'cause I have to tell you something and I don't want it to wait"

"Okay c'mon. I'll be right back" she walked to the bathroom and actually I had no idea what she had to do in there NOW, but I found out when she came out with some towels, and handed them to me.

"Thanks" I smiled and took a towel.

"Serena I think you should sit down" I said and looked down on the floor.

"I rather stand" she was getting worried.

"Serena this is going to hurt you, and I'm really sorry, but I have to do it"

"Troy no" she had already figured out what it was, and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Serena I'm sorry I have to break up with you" I also had tears in my eyes.

"But why? Why do you have to do it?"

"I lied to you about…"

"About what?"

"You remember Gabriella right?"

"Yeah, she's pretty" I saw tears were running down her cheeks.

"Well you know I said I never loved her"

"Yeah"

"Well that's a lie; the truth is I still do"

"So everything we had was just a big lie?" she cried harder.

"No of course not, and I loved hanging out with you. But when I saw Gabriella again I knew still loved her, and it isn't fair to you, to be with you when I love someone else"

"Why did you lie to me about it?"

"I don't know, because I'm a jerk"

"Well that's true, but you aren't my jerk anymore" both of us laughed.

"Well we can still be friends"

"I'd love that" she said and gave me a hug.

"Hey Serena if I tell you something will you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah of course, what is it?"

"Do you remember when I just moved here, and you asked me why I moved from L.A., and I said I didn't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Well Gabriella was.. pre.. pregnant. And I left her because I didn't want the baby and then I moved away. That was the biggest mistake I've ever met"

"Aww poor girl, now you're totally a jerk. What about the baby?"

"She kept it she has a daughter on 2 years"

"Troy, how could you leave her and your child?"

"I really don't know and I hate myself for it"

"Have you told her the things you just told me?"

"Well I have told her I loved her, but she doesn't believe me"

"Yeah why would she, you left her and moved away just because she was pregnant, when she needed you the most, you let her down"

"So you understand why I'm breaking up with you?"

"Yeah actually I don't understand why you didn't break up with me before. I loved being with you and everything, but Gabriella needs you your child needs you"

"Yeah I know but she won't talk to me"

"Well maybe I can help you, and I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks Serena, you are a great friend" we hugged.

"You know you are still pretty wet"

"Oh sorry" I pulled back.

"Hey I'll help you tomorrow but right now I'm going to the mall remember?"

"Oh yeah see you" I walked out of the door and drove home, knowing that Serena wouldn't tell anyone, that's one of the reasons I started dating her in the first place, she knew how to keep a secret.


	9. Helping a friend

**A Life You Never Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 9**

_That night Gabriella's POV_

I woke up in the middle of the night by Joy. She was standing beside my bed, with her teddy in the hand.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked and sat up.

"Mean dream"

"Oh sweetie come here" she climbed up to my bed, and I pulled her close to me.

"Now do you think you can sleep?" she nodded and I kissed her forehead.

"Night angel"

"Night mommy"

I woke up the next morning by Joy kissing my cheek.

"Mommy sleep no more, mommy up"

"Sweetie just 5 more minutes"

"No mommy up now" she giggled.

"Okay fine" I sat up in the bed and started to tickle her, you asked for it yourself.

"Mommy no" she said between her laughs.

"But didn't you want me to get up from bed?" I asked teasing her.

"No, not more" she said still laughing.

"Well now it's too late" I said still tickling her.

"Mommy please"

"Okay sweetie" I stopped.

I looked at the clock, 8:00. "Sweetie why are you up so early? You normally don't wake up until 9:30 in weekends.

"Joy couldn't sleep and mommy don't sleep either"

"Well I'll make you breakfast now" she nodded and I lift her up and carried her to the kitche.

_4 hours later Troy's POV_

(Troy is talking on the phone with Serena.)

"Serena what do you have in mind, I'm sure she won't talk to me no matter what"

"Troy trust me she will, I promise"

"Okay what do you have in mind?"

"You'll find out later" she hung up. And now all I had to do was wait, to find out what Serena was going to do.

_Serena's POV_

I was driving round on the street I knew Gabriella lived on, but I didn't know which apartment so I just walked over to the first one and knocked. A girl at about 8 opened the door.

"Hey is your mom home?"

"MOM" a woman walked up behind her.

"Hey can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you know where Gabriella…" why couldn't I remember her last name?

"Montez?"

"Yeah Gabriella Montez, do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah" she told me the address.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" she closed the door and I walked over to the apartment the woman told me was Gabriella's. I knocked on the door and it was Gabriella who opened the door this time, with a 2 years old girl in her arms.

"Hey Gabriella"

"Serena what are you doing here? Troy's not here"

"I know I came to talk with you"

"About what?"

"Mommy who's that?" she pointed at me. "Sweetie don't point at people" "I'm sorry"

"It's just someone from mommy's school, go play with your dolls" Gabriella placed her on the floor and she ran in to another room.

"She's beautiful"

"Thanks, but she looks like her father"

"Troy?"

"How do you know?" she was confused.

"Troy told me"

"Oh well, but what did you come to talk about?"

"Troy" "Well I don't wanna talk about him, he destroyed my life and that's it"

"Can I please come in?" Yeah sure" she was holding the door and I walked in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" "No I'm fine thanks" both of us sat down on the couch.

_Gabriella's POV_

"Troy and I broke up" why was she telling me this?

"Well I'm sorry about that, but why are you telling me about it?"

"Because you are the reason he broke up with me"

"ME?" I was shocked what had I to do with them breaking up?

"Yes you… Gabriella he still loves you so much, and right now he's miserable, because you won't talk to him"

"But he keeps avoiding me and every time he tells me, he's sorry. But it just seems like he's ashamed of me"

"Gabriella he's not, he loves you"

"Why are you even trying to bring me and him back together?"

"Because I really care about him and I don't want to see him like this. And even though I had a great time with him, he should never have left you or your daughter, his daughter, and I shouldn't had started dating him"

"He really wants to be there for you and your daughter and he don't know why he left. All he knows right now is that he wants you back and he wants to be there for his daughter. Gabriella he's really sorry. I have never seen him like this, but I can see how much he loves you. When he talks about you, you can see how much he really loves you, but when he thinks about the fact that he isn't with you, he almost begins to cry. He really wants you back, that's all he wants. I have never seen someone love or care so much about another person" I had tears in my eyes and I just didn't know what to say.

"Gabriella don't cry, just go talk to him"

"Thanks for telling me Serena, you seem like a nice person. And you can call me Gabby"

She smiled. "Thanks Gabby you also seem like a nice person" now I really started crying. "But what should I tell him?"

"Just tell him that you love him as well, and I'm sure you don't have to say anything else.

"Thank you so much" she gave me a hug. "Hey don't cry, just go tell your boy that you love him" she giggled and I smiled.

"Hey Joy" Joy ran out to us. "Yes mommy? Mommy sad?" "No sweetie you don't have to worry about me all the time"

"Joy this is Serena, Serena, Joy" "Hey princess" "Hey Serena"

"Wow she's cute, she really has Troy's eyes"

"Yeah she does"

"Mommy who's Troy?"

"Well it's your daddy"

"Daddy here?" she was really excited and happy.

"No sweetie daddy's not here" her face turned sad.

"But you'll see him soon" at least I hope so. Her face turned happy again and she started clapping.

"Hey Serena could you please do me a favor? I know I don't know you so well but Troy does and she's his daughter too"

"Do you want me to look after Joy while you go talk to Troy?"'

"Could you?"

"Yeah of course" "Thanks. Hey princess do you mind staying with Serena while mommy go talk to daddy so you can meet him?" she shook her head. "Good" I kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. "Be nice"

"Always"

"That's my girl call me if something happens" I gave her my number. "I will"

"Thanks" I gave her a hug as well and she gave me Troy's address and then I left.


	10. Love always have a happy ending

**A Life You Never Thought You Would Get**

**Chapter 10**

_Still Gabriella's POV_

I drove over to Troy's house and walked out of the car. Breathe Gabriella just breathe you can do this. I knocked on the door and Lisa (Troy's mom) opened.

"OMG Gabriella is that you?"

"Yeah hi Lisa"

"Oh we missed you so much" she gave me a big hug. "What are you doing here?" I guess Troy hasn't told them I live here.

"I live here"

"Well Troy always forget to tell us stuff, it must have slipped his mind"

"Yeah I guess"

"JACK guess who's here" Jack walked over to us and when he saw me, he also gave me a big hug. "Gabriella we missed you so much"

"I missed you too. Well I was coming to talk to Troy is he home?"

"Yeah of course sweetie" Lisa said. "Just up the stairs and then his room is the second one on your right"

"Thanks"

I walked up the stairs and over to his room, then I knocked. "Go away" I heard a voice say from the room, I knew it was Troy's he seemed sad.

I opened the door and walked in softly. He didn't look up. He was lying on the bed with his back to me. "Mom go away"

"Do you always call your friends mom?" he jumped up. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I said.

"Gabby I mean Gabriella what are you doing here?" "Troy just call me Gabby, and I talked to Serena"

"Whatever she said I'm really sorry"

"Well I don't think you are" I smiled.

"What do you mean?" "She told me you love me"

"Well you've already heard that from me. So what are you doing here?" he was really sad.

"I know but I didn't believe you, because you kept avoiding me" I walked over to him.

"Gabriella you know.." I put my finger on his mouth "Troy shh. I came to tell you that I love you too. And I always have" he was really confused, but he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Gabriella Anne Montez" well he still remembered my whole name.

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton" I wrapped my hands around his neck and both of us leaned in and our lips touch. This was what I had waited for, for so long. I pulled back. "Troy can you please give me Serena's number?" "Yeah sure" he gave it to me and I dialed Serena's number.

"Hello"

"Hi Serena"

"Hi Gabby did it turn out well?" happy voice.

"Yeah it did. Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah she's fine, we're playing with her Barbie dolls"

"Oh sounds fun" I walked out to the bathroom so Troy couldn't hear what I was saying "But could you please drive over to Troy's and you know, she really wants to see her 'daddy'" I whispered daddy so Troy wouldn't hear it.

"Yeah of course I'll be right there"

"Thanks the house key should be on the kitchen table"

"Okay see ya"

"What was that all about?" Troy was really confused. "Oh nothing"

"Hey can we please go downstairs it's been such a long time since I last talked to your parents"

"Yeah sure" he said and took my hand. God how I missed his hand holding my. We walked downstairs.

Lisa had a huge smile on her face. "It's good to see you too back together" she said looking at our hands. We blushed. "But Troy I thought you were with Serena?"

"Mom we broke up"

"Oh I see. Such a shame, she's such a nice girl, but I'm really happy for you 2" we sat down on the couch.

"So Gabriella I really missed talking to your parents how are they?" Oh no not that question. My face turned sad. Troy saw that and tried to change the subject. "Mom lets talk about something else" "Troy it's okay they have find out sooner or later" a tear rolled down my cheek and Troy wiped it away.

"Gabriella what's wrong" Jack asked me really concerned. "They died" I told them. "What" Lisa almost screamed. "How? When?" "Car accident half a year ago" "Oh we are really sorry sweetie" both of them gave me a hug. "It's okay" I had tears in my eyes and I saw Lisa had as well.

"So you live all by yourself?" Jack asked me "No I don't?" "Then who do you live with?" Lisa asked. it knocked on the door.

"Excuse me" I walked to the front door and saw Serena holding Joy in her hand. "Hey mommy" "Hi sweetie and hi Serena" "Hi Gabby" I gave Serena a hug "thanks for everything." "No problem" she handed me the house keys. "Thanks" "Well I think you can take it from here" Serena said and was about to go. "Angel can you say bye to Serena" "Bye Sena" Joy said and gave Serena a hug. "Bye princess se ya soon" "Bye Serena" I gave her a hug. "See ya soon Gabby" she said and left.

"C'mon sweetie" I said and took Joy's hand leading her inside. Troy came out to us. "Gabriella what's goin.." he stopped when he saw Joy. "OMG Gabby is this?" "Yeah Troy it is" Joy hide behind my leg, afraid of Troy. "Oh no princess it's fine" "He same eyes as Joy" Joy said as she looked at Troy's eyes. "That's right sweetie" I lifted her and carried her over to Troy.

"Joy this is your daddy. Troy this is Joy Anne Bolton 'Your daughter'"

"Daddy?" Joy asked looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. I could see Troy melt when he heard her say 'daddy'.

"That's right I'm your daddy" Troy said with a huge smile on his face. Joy's hands reached out for Troy and I slipped her from my grip and gave her to Troy.

Troy hugged her and I could see he had tears running down his cheeks as well as I, but it was tears of 'Joy'.

"Daddy sad?" Joy asked with a concerned look. "No princess daddy's just happy to see his little girl" I could see he loved calling himself daddy. We walked back to Lisa and Jack (Troy still carrying Joy) and they looked at us really confused.

"Who's this?" Lisa asked not knowing what was going on. Troy handed Joy back to me and walked closer to his parents. "Mom, dad. You remember when I said I wanted to move because I had done something?" "Yeah" they said. "Well I had just t broken up with Gabriella" "What why?" Lisa almost yelled. "Mom let me finish. Well Gabriella just told me she was.. pregnant" "WHAT?" Jack yelled.

Tears were running down Joy's cheeks she was scared of the way Jack yelled. "It's okay sweetie mommy's here" I whispered to her and luckily they didn't hear it.

"I wanted to move away because I didn't want to have anything to do with Gabriella or the baby"

"Troy how could you do that to Gabriella?" Lisa asked. "I don't know" I could see he was embarrassed.

"But it's not like that anymore. Mom, dad this is Joy Anne Bolton" "Bolton?" they said in unison.

"Yeah that's right she's your grandchild" Lisa walked over to me and Joy. "Gabriella I'm so sorry about everything" "It's okay Lisa" "Hey sweetie I'm your grandma" "No you're not grandma in heaven" Joy said turning her head away from Lisa. "Joy look at me" I said and she did it without any protest. "My mom is in heaven, but your daddy's isn't this is daddy's mom she is also your grandma" "Oh" was all that came out of Joy's mouth.

"Troy why didn't you tell us about this?" Jack asked.

"Because I didn't know how you were going to react and at that moment I didn't want the baby and you would probably tell me to stick with Gabriella. But now I have decided that I want Gabriella and I want to be a dad for Joy, she's my child too" "Well we're going to be there for you" Lisa said. "And Gabriella you can move in with us" Lisa offered. "Thanks Lisa but I love my apartment"

Joy gave Lisa a hug out of the blue. "Joy like grandma" Lisa smiled. "But I was wondering if Troy could move in with us?" "Well why not" Jack said. "REALLY?" Troy said almost jumping. "Really" Lisa said.

_2 days later_

All of Troy's stuff was moved in to Gabriella's apartment. Now 'their' apartment.

Troy was carrying Joy and she already loved him. "Gabby come here" "Gabriella walked over to the 2 of them and Troy kissed her passionately. "What bout Joy, Joy no kiss?" Both of them pulled back and smiled. "Tons of kisses for Joy" Gabriella said and both Troy and Gabriella kissed Joy all over the face, while she giggled.

"I love you Troy Alexander Bolton" "I love you too Gabriella Anne Montez" they kissed. "What bout Joy? Nobody love her?" she asked with a sad face. "Of course we do princess we love you more than anything else in the world" Troy said and both of them started tickling her.


End file.
